Sweet & Sour - Phan Oneshot
by Phantastry
Summary: Phil left Dan alone for a week, and when he comes back, Dan is a little more ambiguous than usual.


Dan's shoulder blades burned as they made rough contact with the carpet floor, his mouth gaping momentarily in shock at the sudden force. The weight atop his whole body made him squirm under it, the pressure on his wrists making him smirk. He pushed his hips upward, attempting to roll himself on top of Phil, but Phil just laughed, shifting his weight so his knees were either side of Dan's hips, sitting up enough to drag Dan's shirt up, exposing his chest. He looked absently into the distance as he traced circles on Dan's chest, ignoring the younger boy's persistent attempts to roll them both over.

Phil made eye contact with Dan, whose cheeks blushed at the sight of Phil's aqua eyes. He smirked down at him, his hand moving to cup Dan's cheek, fingers gently gracing his neck. Dan rolled his eyes and jerked away, though Phil's fingers remained.

"You don't get flustered anymore." Phil smirked, as if making a simple observation.

Dan raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't dare."

"Someone sure learnt how to talk back." Phil's grin spread, his hand on Dan's neck, his other still holding Dan's wrists above his head, causing Dan to flinch, to try to pull away. Phil sat deeper, his weight pinning Dan to the ground, revelling in the sounds of Dan's discomfort.

His hand trailed down Dan's neck slowly,he watched Dan's eyes close as he tried to ignore the feeling on his neck, the one Phil so often insisted on using against him. Annoyed by the lack of reaction, Phil moved both hands back to Dan's wrists, leaning forward, his face near Dan's. Dan's eyes opened momentarily, and noting the gleam in Phil's eyes, quickly shut again. Phil's lips moved for the place directly below Dan's ear, sucking gently on the skin. He listened intently to the displeased curses forming under Dan's breath, and felt him move once more to dislodge Phil. He moved down Dan's neck, sucking and kissing, biting gently down on the flesh. He felt Dan's breathing hitch beneath him with each movement.

"Phil. Stop." He whispered breathily. Phil sat up immediately, looked down at the younger of the two, his face depicting pure innocence, hands no longer pining Dan's wrists.

"Why?" He whined, shrugging his shoulders.

Dan paused momentarily, waiting for Phil to pounce once more. When he didn't, Dan quickly gripped Phil's hips, and pushed him sideways, rolling himself on top. Surprised, Phil found himself beneath Dan, his legs around Dan's waist.

"Oh, c'mon." Phil grinned. "What the hell happened to you while I was gone?" He sighed, rolling his eyes. Using the position his legs were in to manoeuvre him, he managed to roll himself back on top. "And this, is why I top. Amateur." He grinned down at Dan, who rolled his own eyes, giving up on seizing control. Smiling at the younger's inevitable submission, Phil leant down, and gently pressed his chapped lips against Dan's, who sighed as he kissed him back. Phil pulled back just enough for their lips to part, and his eyes to focus on Dan's. "I missed you." He whispered,tickling at Dan's bare stomach.

"I missed you too, Philly." Dan poked his tongue out as Phil rolled his eyes at the pet name.

"I hate you." Phil grinned, grabbing Dan's hand in his own, and moving to stand up.

"You love me." Dan smiled at the older boy, pushing himself to his feet.

"I do not." Phil shook his head.

"Those…Jeans, beg to differ." Dan's eyes darted towards Phil's crotch, then back to Phil's eyes.

"Yours aren't looking much better, you twat." Phil protested.

"Yeah, but I never denied loving you." Dan shrugged.

"Oh, God, shut up." Phil sighed, pushing his hands against Dan's chest, his lips suddenly forcefully against Dan's. Dan, in surprise, fell suddenly back on the bed, Phil following, their chests once more pressed tightly to each other.

"Make me." Dan smirked. Phil raised an eyebrow.

Shaking his head "This is unlike you. Can't say I mind though." Phil grinned, pulling his tie off, and holding it questioningly at Dan. Dan nodded his head. Phil smiled even more, shrugging. Dan lifted his head slightly from the mattress, allowing Phil to jam the fabric between his teeth. "Make some sort of noise if I pull this too tight." He pulled the tie behind Dan's head,unsure of whether he should pull it tighter or not. He looked down at Dan, who didn't look uncomfortable enough for his liking, and so he pulled it tighter. He saw Dan wince slightly, and with that he tied a knot. "Are you going to open your eyes?" He questioned, despite his voice sounding relatively forceful.

Dan's eyes opened, fixating on Phil who nodded approvingly in response. "Don't close them again."

Phil kept his eyes firmly on Dan's, expression of pure innocence, as his hands moved to his waistband, the button quickly undone, the zip quickly following. Instead of moving to remove his jeans, however, he moved to Dan's button, his eyes still not straying from Dan's. Dan moved his own hands down to his waistband, helping Phil to pull his jeans over his ankles. When the jeans were cast aside, Dan's fingers reached for the buttons on Phil's white shirt, hurriedly tried to undo them. Raising an eyebrow, Phil shook his head, watching Dan remove his hands, before changing position, pushing his knee into Dan's crotch.

Dan automatically tried to push Phil off, curling his body up in attempt to dislodge him. Phil just laughed, listening to the sudden, muffled screech of pain from Dan.

"Oops." He shrugged. "Sorry." He grabbed Dan's knees, and made him lay flat on the bed again. Smirking, he moved to undo the buttons on his shirt, still sitting on Dan's waist. Slowly, he took his shirt off, leaving him only in his undone jeans. After awkwardly removing his too-tight jeans, he slid off Dan's boxers. Or more aptly, Phil's boxers Dan seemed to have acquired.

Dan looked questioningly at Phil, his hands on Phil's hips. Phil nodded, and Dan dragged Phil's boxers down his thighs, leaving them both exposed to each other, a sentiment foreign to neither party.

"I forgot how much I loved just watching you struggle." Phil laughed, somehow making sadistic words sound so innocent, watching Dan's tongue trying to displace the tie. "Too tight?"

Dan just shook his head. Phil shrugged. "Whatever." He stared at Dan for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak. "Can I try something?"

Dan shrugged, he didn't care. Phil leapt off him, moving toward his drawers. He pulled out a tie, watching Dan attempt to laugh at the ridiculous of it.

"Don't laugh. I didn't buy it. Why the fuck would I buy a pink tie with purple spots?" Phil's cheeks flushed red.

Dan rolled his eyes. Phil knelt beside his head on the bed, grabbing his wrists again, tying the tie around them, before tying the other end to the bedhead, pulling it tight. He look down at Dan for a sign of approval. Dan just shrugged once more.

"Can you get out?" Phil asked seductively. Dan shook his head. "Prove it." Phil said, suddenly forceful.

Dan pulled at the tie, twisted back and forth, and winced at the constriction. He shook his head once more, more forcefully this time, mumbling 'no' as best he could.

"Good." Phil smirked. "Exactly how I want you. One more thing though." Phil stood back up, reaching into his draw, pulling a thin scarf. "Trust me?"

Despite the handicap, Phil could make out his words. "Of course." Nodding, he lifted Dan's head up, tying the scarf over his eyes.

"Can you see?" Phil asked, his hand brushing Dan's fringe from his eyes. Dan shook his head. "I'm going to take the gag out though, okay gorgeous? I wanna hear you." Phil pulled the fabric from his mouth, leaving it around his neck rather than untying it.

With Dan's eyesight hindered, Phil let his lips move once more to Dan's neck, this time listening to him gasp. " Don't move." He instructed, despite knowing how much Dan hated his neck being touched. He remembered the times Dan had threatened to karate chop him for touching his neck, and revelled in the idea that there was nothing he could do about it now.

He sucked gently on the skin directly beneath his jaw bone, listening to Dan's short breaths as he tried to hard to refrain from moving. He let his lips trail increasingly slowly down Dan's neck, eventually finding his collarbone, kissing along the defined area, sucking at the dip in the centre of Dan's chest. He felt Dan relax a little as he moved further from his neck, his lips gracing the skin of Dan's chest, so as he continued to make his way down Dan's body, he let his hand rest on Dan's neck.

When he reached the base of Dan's stomach, he sat up again, teasingly running his finger down Dan's length. watching his muscles seize at the touch. He flicked the tip of his finger over the tip of  
Dan's cock.

"Phil." Dan's voice sounded strained, his restraint at an all time low.

"Mmm?" Phil mumbled questioningly.

"Please." Dan whispered.

"Please what?" Phil asked, the tone in his voice feigning a lack of idea as to what Dan wanted, his fingers drawing circles on the inside of Dan's thigh, occasionally purposely making contact with his cock.

"Please. Something. Anything." Dan moaned breathily,

"I'm not sure what you want." Phil shrugged to himself.

"Touch me." Dan's voice sounded on the verge of tears now, as if the wait was borderline impossible.

"Touch you where?" Phil asked. "I can touch you…Here." He put a hand on Dan's neck, feeling him flinch away. "Or here." He tickled the bottom of Dan's foot. "Here." He put a finger to Dan's lips.

"Please."

"You're going to have to clarify what you want, baby. I'm confused."

"I want you to touch my…"

"Your what?" Phil asked, faux impatience apparent in his voice.

"My cock, please, Phil." Dan sounded as if he were suddenly actually crying.

"I can do better than that." Phil laughed. He pushed Dan's legs apart and sat lay between them. "One condition."

"Anything." Dan whispered.

"You have to ask before you come." Phil stated bluntly, and watched as Dan nodded in response. "Good boy." He took the tip of Dan's cock into his mouth, brushing his tongue over the slit, watching Dan's expression change, and hearing the little breathy moans he made in response.

He let his hands rest on Dan's bare thighs, pushing back when Dan tried to push his hips forward, his tongue exploring the entirety of Dan's length, finding the spots that caused the emission of the most insistent moans. Taking Dan in his mouth, he pushed his lips to the base, letting an exaggerated gag escape his throats, his tongue pushing it hard into the roof of his mouth, Dan's hips pushing it deeper.

His moans were almost sobs, Phil aware that he was trying hard not come too quickly. Phil pulled back, letting his teeth gently graze Dan's cock as he did so.

"Oh my fuck… Phil…" Dan whined. "Please."

"Mmm?" Phil asked.

"I need to…" Dan started as Phil's tongue swirled around his head one more time, his sentence interrupted by an inevitable gasp. "Holy shit. Phil. I'm gonna… Phil.

Phil sat up, no longer touching Dan at all. "Not yet."

"Please!" Dan said, completely desperate.

Phil declined to even answer, leaning across Dan to reach into the bedside drawer, finding the cherry flavoured lube,and a condom, quickly preparing himself, before pulling a pillow from under Dan's head, and pushing it under Dan's hips. He pushed Dan's legs apart, and told him to keep them there, reaching again for the lube, this time coating his fingers.

He pushed one in, slowly, waiting for the gasp Dan would normally let out. He was beyond that point now. Instead, he pushed himself down, trying to hurry the process, and in response, Phil eased another finger in, moving them in a scissor motion.

"Just do it." Dan begged. "I can take it."

Phil was unsure if Dan quite knew what he was asking. "You sure? It's going to hurt if you don't let me finish.."

"I don't care."

Phil apprehensively knelt between Dan's legs, letting Dan wrap them around his waist, his hands taking hold of Dan's hips as he lined himself up.

He pushed the tip in, wincing as he heard moan again, this time an entwinement of pain and pleasure. He waited moment before pushing in fully, wanting nothing more than to pull out entirely, slamming himself in, but knowing there's no way Dan would handle it, he waited. "Tell me when I can move."

He listened to Dan's shaky, panicky breaths for a moment, before Dan whispered, "Okay."

Phil couldn't restrain himself long enough to ask if Dan was sure, instead he kept his movement slow, pulling out to the tip, before easing back in. He repeated the motion twice as Dan groaned almost silently, before Dan moved his hips to meet Phil's.

"There." He almost screamed, his hips falling back to the bed, before pushing up toward Phil's again, his back arching, every muscle tightened, his ability to hold on almost spent.

Phil pulled out again, pushing back in quicker this time, watching Dan's body quiver beneath him. Thrusting in again, he leant into Dan's ear, and whispered, "Now."

There was no delay in Dan's reaction. Phil's permission had been the tipping point, his body's insistence finally allowed. He felt shudders of relief wrack his whole body, the world stuttering on it's axis for just a moment, no longer in control of his of voice, Phil's name mixed somewhere amongst the string of moans.

Dan's voice was enough to send Phil to the edge, one more thrust sending him into ecstasy too, collapsing atop Dan.

"Can you untie me now?" Dan giggled. "I still can't see."

"That's the point, dickhead." Phil poked him in the ribs, leaning forward and pulling the tie from around his eyes, leaning down to press his lips to Dan's, before untying his hands, tossing the ties to the side. Still trembling from the force of his orgasm, Dan rested his head on Phil's chest as Phil lay down on the pillow, pulling the duvet over the two of them. He slid his arm around Dan's waist and pulled the closer.

"I love you." He yawned.

"I love you too." Dan snuggled into Phil's side, closing his eyes.


End file.
